Devil's Pact
by foxfire95
Summary: The devil always gets his way, even with Kurt Wagner
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all character, not me. If I did, I would be rich, wouldn't I?  
  
  
  
Now, on to my first artwork.  
  
The Devil always gets his way  
Part one  
  
  
  
  
Scraping noises flooded his ears. But still, he couldn't react. Semiconscious, as he had been kept for days since his captors had taken him hostage. Hanging between a dreamlike state and struggling to finally awaken from his almost comatose state, his eyes twitched and his face wrenched in the desperate struggle to free his mind from its chemically induced prison.  
  
Finally, a light. For the first time in God knows how long, he finally could open his eyes. The light stung them, forcing him to squeeze them shut once more. Slowly, he reopened them, allowing them to slowly adjust. He forced himself to sit up, nothing more than blurred images flooding his groggy mind as aching muscles groaned against his every move.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Kurt Wagner asked himself, trying to shake the last of the drugs from his body. "What is this place? Who brought me here? What do they want? Further more, I don't even know who 'they" are? Why do they want me? What are they up to ? " These questions raced through his mind as his eyes became more focused on his surroundings. Apparently, the last of the sedative had wore off, and for the first time since his capture, he was able to take in his new surroundings.  
  
There he sat, on a table reminiscent of an autopsy table. The thought of this chilled him, and he began to scan around the walls of the room. They were a stark, sterile white, like those in an operation room. Confusion began to set in the young man's mind as he took all of this in. He raised one hand to his chin in thought, and felt a tug at his wrist. He looked down to see what would be pulling at his arm. His still drowsy state kept him from noticing the plastic IV tube running into his arm. He ran one hand down the tube, examining it. What was being fed into his veins was a glucose solution, not unlike what hospitals used. Another look at his body revealed that he was dressed in white scrubs, resembled of an unisex nurse's uniform.  
  
"What?" He asked himself. "Was I really captured by an enemy? Or am I in the hospital? But what for?" It didn't make sense to him, there was no reason for him to need medical attention. He felt around on his torso and upper body. No injuries, no wounds, not even a scratch or a bruise. In fact, he looked as healthy as he ever did. He shook his head, trying to retrace his steps to what got him here in the first place. His mind rewinds back to the last thing he could remember.  
  
  
The mansion had been stormed that night by an unknown visitor. They obviously had ill intentions, since the first place they had hit was cerebro's databanks. The alarms went off, jerking everyone out of bed.  
When the X-men arrived in the warroom, the invader was long gone, having left not one trace of evidence.   
Who it was or their intentions were unknown.  
  
"I don't understand it, Chuck." Logan snarled, "Why would someone just break inna place an' not take one damn thing? Hell!" He said, sniffing the air around him. " I don't know who or what the hell was in here, but they didn't even leave a scent!"  
  
The Professor shook his head, confused. "I haven't the faintest notion, either. I didn't even psychically sense them. Surely I would have picked up some sort of energy from them. I wonder, was this intruder human? How did they bypass the security parameters?" The professor looked to the young red head standing next to him. "Jean? Did you sense anything?"  
  
  
Jean shook her head. "Nothing. I don't understand it either. Why would someone, or perhaps, something, break into cerebro and not take anything? And not leave even a scent? A psychic impression of some sort?"  
  
"I believe we need to do a quick security sweep of the mansion, just to be on the safe side." Warren spoke up. "Remember, they left without a trace, so we really aren't even sure if they are gone or not, or what we are even dealing with." He looked over in Kurt's direction. "Surely if they are still here, Kurt and I could spot them with our eyes."  
  
Kurt nodded. His leadership instinct took over. "Ja, agreed. But I will lead the way. After all, my vision is best in the dark, and from the air, you can cover me. After all, we are not sure what we are dealing with.  
I wouldn't even be certain if our bandit is visible to the naked eye."   
  
Warren agreed. His heart raced. What if the thing they sought couldn't be traced? What if it had other intentions? He eyed Kurt, after all, he had a point. This thing couldn't possibly be human. "Kurt, are you sure? I mean, we are for all intents and purposes going into this thing blind. What if I can't cover you.  
What if our enemy is something we've never dealt with before? " The Angel asked, awaiting Kurt's answer.  
  
The German mutant paused in thought. Wasn't this a risk they took on a daily basis? Didn't that come with the title of X-man? But he could understand Warren's concern. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it, mein friend. Until then, there is no need for worry. After all, we have yet to find what we seek. Hopefully, it doesn't find us first." Kurt said.  
  
"Kurt, I'm comin' with ya." Shouted Logan. "If there's any action ta be had, yer blue fuzzy butt ain't leavin' me out of it!!" He snorted. "Come on!"  
  
  
Logan was the first to hit the woods outside the mansion when the search team departed. The feral mutant sniffed the air, in search of their quarry. He snarled in aggravation. "NOT A DAMNED THING!! WHAT IN THE HELL COULD BE THIS SNEAKY??"  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Logan, whatever it is, it left no scent in the mansion. Most likely, It will leave not a trace here. Whatever it is, your senses, keen as they are, are of no use." He scratched his thick, black curls in thought. "What are we dealing with? What do they want? And what scares me worse, we have no way of knowing whether they are still here."  
  
"I'll fly ahead, I don't know if I can pick up anything, but at this point, we have to try something." Said Warren as his majestic wingspan caught the moonlight in readiness for flight. One quick flap, and Angel was aloft in search of the unknown, with Kurt teleporting ahead to follow him.  
  
Logan looked around. For the first time in his life, he felt useless. His feral senses were of no use.  
  
And that thought terrified him.  
  
"What the hell are we against? Oh, God." Logan thought to himself as he jaunted to catch up with Kurt.  
  
  
Kurt had reached the very edge of the woods. Looking down over the cliff he had come to, he looked around. "Still, nothing." He said to himself. "What entity can leave no trace? It is as if we are dealing with the wind itself." He stood alone , the wind whipping around him, blowing thick black hair in his face. Angel had flew ahead, and Logan still trailed behind, desperately trying to find physical evidence of what they sought.  
  
Just then, a psychic voice entered his mind. "Kurt?" The Professor asked. "Have you found anything? What is going on?"  
  
Kurt mentally answered back. "That's just it. Nothing. Just like back at the mansion. Not a trace. Have you sensed anything?"  
  
The voice answered back. "Yes. It seems as if our intruder took something after all. I searched through cerebro's files."  
  
"And?" Kurt mentally answered back.  
  
"It seems that there have been some DNA sequences which were on file that have been downloaded. The originals are still here, but...." The voice trailed off. " Whatever it was, it made copies of certain genetic codes of some mutants. They were selective of who they downloaded."  
  
Kurt was puzzled. "Exactly whose genetic codes did they make off with?" Kurt asked. "And what would they want them for?"  
  
The Professor's mind was silent for a moment, then finally melded with Kurt's once more. "I am not sure of their intentions. I only wish I were. The only thing I know at this moment is that you are one of the codes they made off with."  
  
Kurt stood in shock. "Why? What would they want with mine? Who else did they make off with?" Kurt asked. He demanded answers.  
  
Just then, the light grew dim around him. Something or someone was shading the moonlight out from him.  
He froze, fear flooding his heart. The object of their search was about to make itself known to him. Slowly, he turned to face the mystery they hunted all night.  
  
"Kurt?" The Professor's mental voice rang in his ears once again. Only he wasn't able to respond. He felt a sting on his right biceps. A hypodermic needle, full of a burning concoction, had plunged itself into his arm. He wasn't able to react. His world began swimming around him as he fell to the ground, comatose from the drugs the entity had forced into his bloodstream.  
  
  
  
And now, here he sat, in this more sterile than sterile room. How long had he been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? And, if they were out to do him harm, why did they hook him to a glucose IV? Place him in a hospital type environment? If they wanted to kill him, they could have easily done so. They sure as hell wouldn't have gone through the extra trouble of keeping him hydrated and germ free. He had made up his mind that whoever his captors were, they wanted him alive and unhurt.  
  
But for what?   
  
He gathered his sense of balance, and stood upright on the floor. Then it hit him.  
A sharp pain in his abdomen. He felt as thought some one had ran a red hot poker in his stomach. He fell to his knees, the pain blinding him for a split second. "Oh, God." He muttered to himself as the pain caused him to wretch. "What have they done to me?" Shaking off the nausea, he lifted up the top he was wearing. On his abdomen, just above his navel, he found his fur had been shaved. On this shaved spot was a small incision, no longer than two inches. He ran one thick finger along it. It was almost healed.  
  
"I have had surgery? What for? Was I injured? Did I fall ill? What did they do? And if the incision is almost healed, I have had to have been here for a couple of days at least. Do the others know where I am?  
Are they looking for me?" He stood up, his soar stomach screaming at him again as he scrambled to his feet. A wave of nausea hit him again. "Basic post-surgical discomfort." His medical training told him this. He noticed that his door was made of heavy steel, locked tight to keep him inside. He banged on it frantically, to let whoever was outside know he was awake.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! WHO ARE YOU!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!! ANSWER ME!!" He banged frantically for more than 15 minutes, thinking that his distress calls would go unanswered.  
  
Just as he had almost pounded his fists bloody, he heard a mechanism click inside the door. Slowly, it opened to reveal a figure completely dressed in white. From its build, Kurt ascertained that it was a man, and a rather tall man at that. He was at least seven feet in height. However, he couldn't see the face, as this was hooded rather heavily. Slowly, it reached out its hand to Kurt, and a low, evil baritone voice came from underneath the hood.  
  
"Ah, you are awake finally, Kurt Wagner." It said, pleased to see that their hostage was doing well. "Tell me, how are you feeling after our little procedure on you?" Kurt was certain the man was grinning under the hood. Fear flooded him, but he would show his captor no fear. He stood straight, and answered.  
  
"I feel fine, I suppose. And I want answers!! Who are you?? What do you want? How long have I been here?" Kurt continued battering the figure with questions, lifting up his shirt and pointing to the scar on his stomach. "AND WHAT 'PROCEDURE' ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME???!!!!"" Kurt was enraged.  
  
The figure chuckled, "My, my. So many questions. It is a good thing that I have so much time to answer them. Please, " The figure opened the door to Kurt's cell wider, motioning him toward the dark hallway that lay in front of him. "If you will follow me, I will see what I can do to satisfy your curiosity as to what has happened to you the past two weeks you have been here."  
  
"TWO WEEKS!!! I HAVE BEEN HERE TWO WEEKS!!" Kurt shook his head. Why hadn't the others come for him?  
  
"Yes, please, Mr. Wagner, this way." The figure grabbed Kurt gingerly by the shoulders, as if it were treating him as a fragile crystal figure. He jerked away from its touch, which made him feel sickened.  
Whoever this person was, he was sure they were evil incarnate. Nevertheless, he walked down the hall as the figure had instructed him to do, leery of its every move.  
  
The figure in white closed the door, and walked ahead of Kurt, motioning him to follow it. The hall itself was in dire contrast to the bleach white walls of his cell. It was black as pitch. The wall were covered with a strange black techno-organic material unlike anything Kurt had ever seen. It was as if they were living creatures in and of themselves, as though they reacted to him brushing his hand against them. If he had to describe it, it was if he was trapped in a H.G. Giger painting.  
  
Finally, the figure arrived at a large door, covered in the same material. The door was made like an iris portal, which opened upon its touch. "Won't you come in?" The white figure asked Kurt. "And, please, make yourself very comfortable. It is very important, considering what you are going through." It said evilly as the portal closed behind them. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I own nothing....NOTHEENG!!!! I wished I did!! Oh, well.....  
  
The devils pact part2  
  
  
  
  
The other side of the iris door revealed a much different setting than what Kurt had become accustomed to since his arrival here. Before him was a bright banquet-type room. There were no windows, the only light being provided by the antique looking sconce lights which lined the walls, and the beige candles which were lit upon the long table in the middle of the room. From what he could see, the entire room was done in a sort of victorian-gothic type fashion. Deep burgundy wall paper was riddled with gold leaf damask, and intricate off-white woodwork trimmed the corners and the ceiling. And that smell, was that vanilla incense?  
  
The white figure guided Kurt to one end of the banquet table, motioning him to take a seat. Kurt did so reluctantly, watching and being watched. His eyes never left the figure as it took the opposite end of the table. Kurt scooted the chair closer to the table, whincing from the surgical wound in his abdomen. The discomfort had eased off some, but was still annoying. "What the hell is going on here?" Kurt asked himself as he watched the figure unroll its silverware from its deep navy colored napkin. "What kind of enemy would knock me out, keep me for over a week, and then treat me to a banquet?" Kurt shook his head in confusion. None of this made sense. And where were the others? Were they looking for him?  
Did they know where he was? Did they think he was dead?  
  
The fireplace on the other side of the room crackled. It's marble mantle was almost homey, decorated with  
Old pictures. Were they family pictures? Kurt couldn't make them out completely from where he sat, but it appeared as though they were of a man and wife, with a child. Kurt squinted, hoping to be able to focus on the picture to find out who his captors were. Try as he might, he just couldn't make them out in the dim light and the distance he sat from them.  
  
The figure spoke to him. "By all means, please, make yourself at home. You are family now, after all." The figure chuckled coldly .  
  
Kurt became irate. What family? What was it talking about? "I am NOT PART OF YOUR FAMILY!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!! I WANT ANSWERS!!" Kurt stood to his feet, anger and fear coursing through his veins. Having no idea what was done to him, where he was being kept, and on top of it all, any answers that he received from his "host" were given to him in riddles.  
"GODDAMNITT!!! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME??" He screamed, slamming two blue fists upon the table, hard enough to almost make the top of it loosen from the bolts that fastened it to its legs.  
  
The figure chuckled yet again, waving its hands in the air. "Please, please Mr. Wagner!! Is that any way for you to speak to me? After all, I have given you these past two weeks?" The figure asked in a smug tone, answering Kurt's question with another question, as seemed to be its habit.  
  
Kurt's anger was quelled by this response. He shook his head, wondering what the figure meant. "Was?  
What could you have possibly given me this past week? All I know of is this!" Kurt pointed yet again to his abdomen, referring to the small scar that had been marked across it. "You monster, what have you done? What have you taken from me? And why?" Kurt asked calmly, trying to keep his anger in control and use his diplomatic skills. "If I anger him, I will never get any answers, and I may never get out of here, not alive anyway." He thought to himself as he quietly returned to his chair.  
  
The figure sat silent for a moment, and then answered Kurt. "Taken from you? Why, young man, I haven't taken not one thing from you. I believe you will be delighted to know that not even one sliver of tissue was removed. No,no," the figure rested its head upon one propped up hand, as though searching Kurt's face for an expression. "In fact, you should be grateful to me. After all, I have given you something you have wanted for a very long time. Something for you, and of course, me." It answered as it clapped its hands in the air.   
  
"Higgins, if you please." It shouted in the air.  
  
From what seemed out of nowhere came a tall man. He appeared as though he had stepped from some sort of gothic horror novel. He was bald, and painfully thin. His face was drawn, No emotion emimnated from the cold blue eyes sucken back into his ashy face. A formal, yet dusty looking black suit was his attire, as would be for a butler or a servant of some sort. Toward the middle of the banquet table he walked, carrying a large silver platter with its matching lid to the center. The man shot a cold, deadpanned look at Kurt, causing him to wince somewhat .  
  
"I will pour the wine." The butler said coldly as he pulled a fine chardoney from the table behind him. He popped the cork and proceeded to pour the figure's glass full. As he walked to pour the wine into Kurt's glass, the figure halted him.  
  
"No, no. Do not pour Mr. Wagner any. I don't believe that would be wise. Give him water instead. Water is very necessary for good health. Isn't it, Kurt?" The figure returned its attention to him.  
  
Kurt snarled. He was fastly becoming irritated once more. Biting his tongue, he managed to keep his cool while remaining stern. "And just when did you become concerned with my health? You didn't seem to have any reluctance to cut on me, or keep me drugged up for days." Kurt said with some sarcasim. He looked toward his wine glass as the strange butler filled it with the water the figure requested.  
  
"On the contrary, Kurt. I am very concerned with your health. I understand your fear, your need to know the answers you seek. All will become known to you, rest assurred. But only when I am ready for you to know. After all, isn't that how I am known to do things? The figure asked as it finally began to remove its hood.  
  
From beneath the hood, A face as familiar to Kurt as any. His heart nearly stopped as his captor made himself known to Kurt. "Oh, God." Kurt breathed, dread creeping into his voice. "It's you."  
  
The figure's face was as white as death, framed by slick black hair. Matching black lips peeled back into a wicked smile, revealing sharp fangs. Two red eyes glowered at Kurt, seeming to enjoy the fear and rage he induced into the young x-man as he recognized one of his most deadly enemies.  
  
"Sinister." Kurt whispered in disbelief. "WHAT IN THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!! YOU BASTARD!!!" Kurt was enraged, running to Sinister's end of the table and wrapping his strong hands around the mad scientist's throat.  
  
Sinister laughed, seeming amused by Kurt's attempt to choke him. However, he did not react the way Kurt was familiar with. His face remained calm as he used his superhuman strength to gently place the x-man back into his seat. "Nice try." Sinister said calmly. "Be glad that I have dire need of you, if I didn't, I would gladly snap your blue neck." He turned, his black cape flowing gracefully behind him as he returned to his seat.  
  
For once in his life, Kurt felt helpless. Sinister was a man who was hard to take out with the entire team, much less by himself. There was nothing he could do but hope the others would come for him. He could risk a blind teleport, and not survive anyway. One thing in his favor, however, was the fact that Sinister wanted him alive for some reason. He would have to use that fact to his advantage.  
  
But why? Why him? Why was he now the object of Sinister's plan? Whatever it was, he knew it would be to somehow destroy the X-men. He had to get out of here, to warn the others. The more he thought about the risks and the danger his friends, no, his FAMILY, might be in, the thought of a blind teleport started looking better and better. He may very well materialize into a mountain or a wall, but if he didn't try something, the others may come to great harm.  
  
"Better to risk dying than to stay here and allow Sinister to use me to harm my friends in some way. On the upside, if I do make it out of here alive, I can warn them." Kurt thought to himself as he gathered his concentration to make a port.  
  
And nothing happened.  
  
Kurt sat in his seat, a rush of dread and dispair running through him. Why couldn't he teleport? What happened to his mutant gift?  
  
Sinister eyed him with smugness from the other end of the table. "Something wrong, Nightcrawler?" He asked in a cruel tone, and laughed. "Missing something after all, are we?"  
  
Kurt slammed his fists yet again upon the table. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!! MY ABILITY IS GONE!!! I WANT ANSWERS!! DAMN YOU!!" Kurt was more fearful now.  
  
Sinister took a sip of wine from his glass, shaking his head at Kurt from his end of the table. "My, my. So tightly wound!! As I said, I gave you something you always wanted!! Careful." Sinister continued. "After all, stress is not good for you right now."  
  
Kurt flung the wedgewood type platter in front of him at Sinister. It missed and crashed into the wall behind him. "GODDAMNITT!! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!!  
I WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER!! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO MY FRIENDS?" Kurt screamed at Sinister, feeling as though he would get more straight information from the chair he was sitting in. Kurt had dealt with Sinister enough to know that he would probably not get any of the answers he sought. Not until it was too late, anyway. Such was the evil scientists way.  
Kurt slumped in his chair, feeling exhausted. Why was he so tired all of the sudden? Was Sinister using his telepathy to do this?  
  
Sinister rose from his chair and walked back to the young mutant. He kneeled down beside Kurt's chair, and grabbed one blue hand, pressing white fingers on his pulsepoint.  
  
Was that concern that Kurt saw on that chalk white face? Was that tenderness he may have seen in the satanic red eyes? No. This was Sinister, after all, evil incarnate. Kurt felt nauseous once more and stayed slumped in his chair, too weak to jerk away from the demon's touch.  
  
"He IS CONCERNED about me. Why? My God, what could he be up to?" Kurt's mind tried to process through his sick stomach and suddenly aching muscles.  
  
Sinister winced. "Your pulse is quite rapid. Please, take it easy. Now, I want you to relax, and breathe deeply. The sickness you feel will pass." Sinister rose to his feet, looking Kurt over with what had to be genuine concern. Sinister returned to his seat. "Higgins, if you please?" He asked of the lurch type servant as he removed the lid from the platter he brought earlier. Underneath, a roast of some sort.   
  
Kurt eyed the strange meat for a second. The odor coming from it was tempting. Strange,yet familiar. The ill feeling he had did indeed pass, as Sinister said it would. Strange enough, the sight of the meat was making him unbearably hungry. Was it safe to eat, considering whose dinner it was?  
  
Sinister shook his head, chuckling at Kurt's questioning glare. "Relax, teleporter. It's beef!! And well-prepared, I might add. What did you think it was? Human flesh?" Sinister laughed as Higgins began to carve the roast and pile generous portions of it on Kurt's plate. A much smaller serving was placed on Sinister's plate. "By all means, start eating. You need your strength, after all." Sinister said, speaking once again in riddles.  
  
Kurt looked at the huge stack of meat on the plate in front of him. "There is no way I could eat all of this. And what the hell makes you think I would eat something YOU gave me? Perhaps its laced with a special seasoning? Like cyanide?" Kurt asked sarcastically, his stomach now growling with hunger. He realized he hadn't eaten at all in the two weeks he had been here, being fed IV  
Solution instead.  
  
"Kurt, Kurt." Sinister said. "Do we have to go through this again? If I wanted you dead, you would be, rest assured. No, I need you very, very alive. Have I not shown you that? Now, do not be stubborn. After all,," Sinister trailed off,  
taking a bite of his own meat, and grinning enigmatically, "Nourishment is essential to you right now."  
  
Kurt shook his head, and cautiously took a bite of the meat. It was beef, just as Sinister had said, and by far the best he had ever tasted. It melted in his mouth as he found himself eating the entire stack before him.  
  
"That's it. Eat hearty, my young man." Sinister sneered, pushing his own plate aside. "If only he knew." The evil man told himself, finishing his own meal and looking upon Kurt satisfactory.  
  
Kurt's eyes were not upon Sinister, but he could feel his stare, those red eyes burn into him like hot embers. Shivers ran down his spine as his glare met that of the monster at the other end of the table. However, the extreme hunger he felt turned his attention back toward the plate of food before him. He finished it off, feeling uncomfortably full as his eyes once again turned to his host.  
  
"My, my. What an appetite you have. Just as I suspected. I do believe my plan is in full effect." Sinister said, still eluding Kurt as to exactly what was going on.  
  
"What have you done to me? What are your intentions?" Kurt stopped, changing his line of questioning. After all, he had been down this road several times today with Sinister. He wasn't going to find out anything before the demon was ready to tell him. So he turned his interrogation to the one thing he worried about the most. "What do you have in store for my friends? Please, whatever purpose you have for me, don't harm them. Do with me what you will." Kurt's eyes glared toward the table. "They are my family, my friends. I will do as you wish, so long as they come to no harm."  
  
A smile creeped across Sinister's face. "Aren't we the selfless one? You can relax. For once, my plans do not concern the X-men. At least, not right now."  
Sinister arose, picking up his wine glass and walking to the fireplace. His back was turned to Kurt, watching the crackling fire. "My goal is for my own personal needs." He said.  
  
Kurt was confused and relieved. At least his family was in no immediate danger. But what goal? "Can you at least tell me what happened to my teleportation? Why can't I teleport?" Kurt asked calmly.  
  
Sinister swirled the red liquid around in his wine glass, holding it up to the firelight and watching the flickering dance upon it. He swirled back around to answer Kurt's question as best as he could. "Quite simple, young man. It is merely a symptom of what you are going through. And a helpful one. We can't have you merely teleporting out of here, can we." He snickered placing the glass upon the mantle behind him.  
  
Kurt raised from his seat. All these riddles, and not a straight answer to be found. He walked toward Sinister, a chill overcoming him, but desire to know exactly what was happening to him driving him harder. He walked toward the pale man, trying to keep his skills of communication in check.  
  
"A 'symptom'?" Kurt asked, hoping that the conversation was leading in the right direction. "Of what?" He asked simply, his own golden eyes scanning the fire.  
  
  
Sinister smiled, almost a smile of affection, which he directed in the x-man's direction. "Well, well. I suppose I should explain myself to you. It's not like there is anything you can do about it anyway." Sinister wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulders, as though the two of them were old friends, guiding him back to his chair. After sitting Kurt, he took the chair beside him. Leaning in closer to Kurt, he began his explanation.  
  
"Kurt, I have seen in my studies that there are just some people so genetically unique, so strong evolution wise, that they should not be removed from the human gene pool, not even by death. Do you understand?" Sinister's black lips pursed together, awaiting Kurt's answer.  
  
Kurt gazed into those devilish eyes for one moment. "Vas? I don't understand."  
  
Sinister nodded. "Maybe I should speak in terms you can better understand. Remember, in the alleyway one year ago? After your friend Colossus passed away?  
Do you remember my generous offer you so foolishly turned down? To bring him back to you?" Sinister's voice started to take on an air of anger at the memory as he again awaited Kurt's response.  
  
Kurt blinked. Yes, indeed he did remember. "Ja, I remember well. You monster. If what you have done has something to do with Peter, please..." Kurt's face contorted in grief. "Please, leave him be. He's gone."  
  
Sinister shook his head. "Oh, no. I can't do that Kurt. You see, your friend Peter was such a specimen I was referring to. Strong, pure genetic material such as his shouldn't be lost. That's why I took the liberty of pilfering it from Cerebro. Now, with his genetic code, I can bring him back. I asked of you to help me voluntarily in that alleyway, and you spurned me!!" Sinister stood up, and stood behind Kurt's chair. His hands rested upon Kurt's shoulders, digging into them in a weird sort of massage. Dread once again flooded Kurt's heart.  
He wasn't sure now if he wanted to know what Sinister was up to. He was frozen, and listened as Sinister continued.  
  
"You see, Wagner, I am evil in the flesh. I always get what I want, one way or another. You weren't the only one who lost something when Colossus died. I cannot allow a little thing like dying stop me from attaining the ultimate goal of genetic purity. I have cloned colossus perfectly, with a few changes." Sinister said, allowing Kurt to say something if his mind would allow him.  
  
"Oh, no. WHY!! YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Kurt tried to rise to his feet, but Sinister had him pinned to the chair.  
  
"Shhhh. Shhhhh. Now, now. It's not like I forgot you. You are getting something you want, just as I said. You will have your friend back, and I will have what I want. As soon as Colossus is reborn, of course." Sinister said wickedly.  
  
"THIS CLONE THAT YOU SPEAK OF IS NOT COLOSSUS!!! COLOSSUS IS DEAD!!! IT WILL NOT HAVE HIS SOUL!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! AND WHAT CHANGES?!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'REBORN'?" Kurt screamed.  
  
"So many questions. Please, allow me to answer them one at a time. As I said, It is Colossus, but not exactly. You see, I added certain genetic factors to the clone that will make him the ultimate human. Far superior than the original Colossus. He will not have the emotional or moral frailities that the original had. He will work toward my ultimate goal with no question or reason. As soon as he is born, he will be tutored in my fashion, and he will rule with me side by side as our dream is realised!!" Sinister said in a fanatical way, pride trembling throughout his baritone voice.  
  
Kurt's eyes glossed over in tears. How dare he, how dare he mar his friend in this way. How dare Sinister include him in this sinful plot. Kurt felt utter dispare as he looked at Sinister, further questioning him, not wanting to know his plan but wanting to. He took a deep breath, wiped the tears from his eyes and found the strength to keep going. "You say the clone hasn't been born yet.  
What do you mean? And Why do you need me?" Kurt asked.  
  
Sinister laughed and continued. "A cloned fetus is like any other, Kurt. It needs nourishment and a host to grow and develop. It requires a uterus to protect it to grow to full term." Sinister explained.  
  
Kurt's confusion grew. "I don't understand. What woman have you impregnated with this creature?" Kurt asked.  
  
Sinister took a breath. "You needn't worry. I haven't impregnanted any woman. I did try that route of course, but the nature of the clone and the new genetic material I used to create the child would usually end the woman's life before the second trimester. So I had to improvise. I came up with a solution. A perfect genetically engineered uterus, specifically designed to hold up to the new creature. But, to be successful, the uterus would have to be implanted into another mutant. One who is strong and healthy enough to withstand the pregnancy." Sinister smiled, wondering if Kurt had caught on to any of this yet.  
  
Kurt swallowed hard. No. It wasn't possible. "Oh, please,no." Kurt's eyes filled with fear as he began to understand what Sinister was trying to tell him.  
He looked back down at the surgical scar on his stomach.  
  
A mutant, he said, not necessarily a female mutant, just a strong, healthy mutant. Like himself. "Oh, no, please no. Not me." Kurt whispered to himself.  
  
Sinister grinned, almost drinking in Kurt's fear as he realized what exactly had been done to him. "I'm afraid so, Wagner. When I asked you to help me with this, you turned me away. Perhaps if you had willingly done so, your involvement would not have to have been so, well, direct." Sinister said.  
  
"OH, GOD!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!! TO COLOSSUS?!! WHHYYYYY?!!!!" Kurt jerked away from Sinister's hands, standing to his feet. He grabbed the large platter that had been on the center of the table and flung it at the scientist.   
It merely faded through him, as though the demon were made of air.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!! YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!! LET ME OUT!!!! NEINNNN!!!!!" Just as Kurt grabbed the candlesticks to pitch at Sinister, a sudden grogginess overcame him. Suddenly tired, he dropped to his knees, his eyes heavy lidded. "You, bastard." Kurt said tiredly. "What did you do to me?"  
Still on his knees before Sinister, he dropped the candlesticks, and they hit the floor with a resounding thud.  
  
Sinister, who remained unphased at Kurt's temper tantrum, knelt down beside the mutant, wrapping his arm around him in a mock comforting gesture. His black lips curled into a smile as he finally revealed to Kurt what had happened.  
  
"A simple telepathic blow to the mind. Enough to calm you. And you really need to keep calm. It's not good for you, you know." Sinister's eyes looked into Kurt's sleepy yellow ones.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked weakly.  
  
Sinister placed a hand on Kurt's stomach, patting it with...affection? Kurt wrenched his eyes shut as Sinister spoke.   
  
"After all, you are with child. You need to take it easy." Sinister revealed. 


End file.
